Forever the Same
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: Collection of one shots with different pairings and situations in each chapter ranging from romance, comedy, action, and drama.
1. Supermarket Nightmare

Kyoya Ootori... smart, handsome, rich, powerful. Owning all the medical facilities passed on by your father meant something in this life. Meant you were a serious business man and did not settle for less. Nothing could go wrong at this point right? Right?

"Kyoya-san, there's a spill by the lockers. Will you clean it up, please?"

Kyoya's dark eyes glared past his glasses. He leaned against his broomstick and sighed. "Lockers? Who made the mess?"

"The boss..."

Kyoya Ootori... smart, handsome, and now working for a famous, commoner supermarket as a janitor cleaning up messes his boss always made. Luck was not on his side. He had lost his hospitals and all his money. Now he was reduced to this...

Kyoya muttered a string of curses as he mopped up the soda mess the store manager had made.

"Looking good, Kyoya-_sama."_

He looked at the laughing coworker passing by on his way to break. He was always being laughed at. What could you expect? After your name being on every hospital one day and another company the next; being laughed at just comes with the supermarket job.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" a blonde female ran to him as he was finishing drying the floor. "The boss requests you hurry to the front end."

"Why?" he asked.

"You are to be trained as a cashier," she answered.

"What?" he roared. "I refuse to ring up items for the commoner's!"

"You don't have a choice in this matter," she replied.

He threw his mop down and punched his fist into a set of lockers.

"Kyoya-san, this is your volunteer trainer, Tamaki-sama."

"Wh-What?" Kyouya blinked as he looked at the blonde Japanese-French man.

"Kyoya, mon-ami!" Tamaki threw his arms around his former classmate.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked.

"I volunteer once a month to this commoner's store!" he answered. "Now! Let me show you how to run the commoner machine called 'cash register'."

Kyoya sighed at how dramatic he said the words "cash register." This was going to be the worse day of his life. Why would Tamaki volunteer to work at this place once a month? For his wife, Haruhi?

They walked up the a register with the number "13" displayed. Perfect. Tamaki smiled as he flipped on a switch that illuminate the obnoxious number 13 and punched numbers in on the keypad. Immediately a woman with a basket filled with grocery items approached.

"Hello, ma'am, how are you?" Tamaki asked with a bright smile.

"It took long enough," she grunted as she slammed items on the conveyor belt. "You should not run a store on a busy day such as this without enough cashiers to run the registers!"

Kyoya glared and opened his mouth to say something. Tamaki held his hand up to silence him. He then pulled a red rose from his pocket and handed it to the angry woman.

"I am so sorry, ma'am," he said dramatically. "I am here now and will serve you until you are happy."

The woman blinked and blushed.

Kyoya shook his head and bagged the items as Tamaki slid them over the scanner. He wanted to block out his flirting with the former angry woman, but every now and then he would mention important things to Kyoya about running register.

"Have a nice day, ma'am!" Tamaki said.

"Thank you so very much, young man," she smiled. "I will always shop here from now on."

'What the heck? Just like that she's happy just because Tamaki gave her a rose and flashed his stupid grin at her?' Kyoya thought with disapproval.

"Kyoya! Are you paying attention?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai, hai," he sighed.

The whole day after that was one whiny customer after another, after another, after...

"Okay, break time," the manager up front announced and shut off Tamaki's light.

"Finally," Kyoya sighed. He looked at Tamaki as they walked to the break lounge. "How can you stand dealing with those rude customers all day?"

"Because," Tamaki answered. "I hope to make these people feel better. Unlike us, they don't have people to shop for them. They are poor and have to wait in line on busy days,"

"Well they should not take it out on us," Kyoya replied.

"I know," Tamaki nodded. "That is why I hope to make them realize their mistake by being kind to them."

"I...I see," Kyoya replied. He was always amazed by Tamaki's kindness. When he was not acting like an idiot, he was helping others. That had always been his nature... but right now...it was so damn annoying! Why was he stuck in this hell hole?

"_Belzeneff's curse...is real!_"

"What curse?"

"Nani?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "What curse?"

"I didn't say anything about a curse...Kyoya are you dreaming?" Tamaki laughed.

"It's real!"

Kyoya jumped as Nekozawa suddenly appeared in the door way of the break lounge, which was now suddenly black with black roses decoration the sides.

"W-Why are you here now?" Kyoya asked.

"Surprise!" The twins Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

"Kyo-chan, you remember what Nekozawa said don't you?" Honey asked sweetly with Mori nodding behind him.

"The curses were inflicted upon you when you played that board game as you stayed at my mansion that summer!" Nekozawa announced with his hand puppet Belzeneff nodding.

Kyoya suddenly had memories of when they spent that week at the cursed mansion. He and the others out of boredom played a board game in which different misfortunes were placed upon you.

"You deserve it for splaying me on your bed that summer," Haruhi added.

Kyouya blushed and blinked at this. "I... I just wanted you to..."

"The curse! The curse! The curse!"

"Nooooooo!"

_'Kyoya-senpai...wake up!'_

"The curse! The curse!"

_'Senpaiiiiii!'_

"Noooo!" Kyoya eyes snapped open as he found himself in the third music room of Ouran High School.

"Nightmare?"

He looked up and saw a concerned Haruhi.

"Mmm yeah," he nodded.

"You really need to stop staying up until five in the morning," she giggled.

"Hey... you didn't marry Tamaki did you?" he asked suddenly.

"Nani?" she questioned. She giggled again, "Of course not. You know I would never cheat on you. We are dating after all."

He grinned and nodded. "So it was just a nightmare," he sighed for relief. "Well let's get going, huh?"

"Okay," she smiled.

Thus working at a commoner's supermarket was not as bad as losing his darling Haruhi to the bumbling idiot, Tamaki. Still...he hoped that nightmare would never come true...


	2. Echoes in the Church

Chapter II: Echoes in the Church

The sounds of squeaking sneakers could be heard on the now wet marble floor of the empty church. Beads of water dripped in a slow like rhythm from his ginger colored hair. Flashes of lightning danced in the chapel in attempt to frighten him out. But it would not force him to leave. He would not leave without her.

"Haruhi?" he called, but his voice was drowned out by the violent roar of thunder.

He heard a squeak followed by a sob come from behind the podium. He walked on forward. "Haruhi, is that you?" he asked, but not a answer would come from the frightened girl under the table. He peeked in and saw the girl with her hands clapped over her ears as she sobbed.

"Haruhi," he said gently.

She shivered and glanced up at him with pools of tears in her brown eyes. "Hika...ahh!" She screamed as another thunderous roar echoed against the walls in the church.

He frowned and felt a pang in his heart at her frail form. Quickly he ripped the table's cloth off and wrapped her tightly with it. He sat next to her and pulled off his head phones and placed it over her ears. Her eyes were wide for a moment, but she slowly closed them and her body became still. She breathed in and out slowly and relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for how I treated your friend. I'm sorry for everything."

"Thank you, Hikaru," she said in a voice so sweet that sounded like it came straight from angel.

She looked at him and saw clear liquid flowing down his cheeks. Tears? She could not tell because his wet hair covered his eyes. It could have been the water from the rain, but something told her it was not. She grinned and closed her eyes again. She would listen to the music playing in her ears as she fell asleep in his arms.

He looked at her and felt his whole body go numb. What was this feeling? He did not know. He was used to being around women. He was around them all the time in the Host Club. But why was it that when he was near Haruhi he felt so bad when he said things that upset her and why was it he always wanted to be near her? It was different than it was with Kaoru. Kaoru was his twin brother after all. What he felt when he was near Haruhi was something all together different and it was not the whole thing with her being their "toy" no. Something...something else.

Tamaki always wanted to be around her, but that was because the fool had this whole "fatherly" delusion going. And he knew that whatever it was he was feeling for Haruhi was not fatherly. Kyoya did not really care about her at all. All he cared about was her paying off her debt. Honey and Mori had more of a little sister thing going. Sister? No that was not it. Because then it _would_ be the same as it was with Kaoru.

Another clap of thunder tore him from his thoughts for a moment. The storm seemed like it was slowing down just a bit. He looked at Haruhi again and noticed her eyes were still closed.

'She must be asleep,' he thought.

"Haruhi," he whispered. "I don't know why I am doing all this. I'm not at all that kind. It is like you said, I am one step meaner than Kaoru. The real me would be so selfish that I would not even be here. I would have told milord to go and find you himself." He felt his fingers squeeze her shoulder. "Haruhi..."

More lightning flashed and the thunder growled inside the church. No, he would not let this storm stop him saying what he wanted to say. He did not know why, but suddenly he felt like he understood. His feelings for her. It was not friendly, fatherly, sisterly, or playful. No this was...

More thunder. More lightning.

'Please, God, let me just finish!' he prayed. He could not think with the flashing and the rumbles of thunder.

"Haruhi...I...I..." he swallowed hard. Why was this so hard? She was asleep after all. "I..." He looked at her one more time just to make sure. "I love you." He exhaled and leaned his head back. Finally. He knew he would have to tell her again when she was awake, but not now of course.

The only thing was...she was awake.


End file.
